Emily Squared
by Love Suicide
Summary: Emily Fitch is broken after moving to USA and leaving her girlfriend, Emily Fields is broken after her girlfriend got sent away to juvie camp. Emily F and Emily F have a lot more in common than just initials. Skins meets Pretty Little Liars.


I realized that nobody has made a Skins/PLL crossover yet so it's my duty, as a fangirl, to make one. I'm actually proud of myself for coming up with this idea so I hope you guys enjoy this:) I'll try and update as much as possible. C&C is much appreciated!

* * *

><p>I fixed the laces on my cherry red Dr. Marten boots, took a deep breath and made my way in to Rosewood High School. I still think it's pretty fucking stupid that I've gone from being in college to High School, but what can you do when two countries education systems are completely different. I was so nervous, My families spontaneous decision to pack their bags and move to the United States really stinks when you don't know anyone there. I'm gonna miss Bristol and the people in it so much. Especially Naomi. Part of me regrets breaking up with her before moving here but everybody knows long distance relationships never work. I looked around at the area around the school. I knew Naomi would hate it. Why did my parents pick this town of all places? It's tiny and it seems stupidly conservative, like one of them little redneck towns you read about in books. I don't think they'll take very kindly to a girl like me.<p>

My sister had already settled in nicely as I saw her making conversation with a pretty, model-like blonde girl. She had an air of snobbishness about her, clearly this is one of the popular girls you see in films, trust Katie to instantly go and talk to someone like that. I stood awkwardly against my locker, waiting for the bell to go for 'first period' as they called it in The States. The blonde girl that my sister was talking to turned and looked at me, looking slightly startled, and I was close enough to hear what she said to Katie.

"You have a twin?"

"Yeah" Katie replied, smirking at me. "She's a freak though"

"Hey, come over here!" the blonde girl said, gesturing for me to walk over to where they were standing. She actually seemed pretty friendly.

Shyly, I walked over and the blonde girl smiled at me. "I'm Hanna", she said.

"Emily" I responded, nervously moving my fringe out of my eyes.

"One of my best friends is called Emily. Hey, you guys should sit with us at lunch today"

This girl seemed pretty nice and down to earth, I should stop judging people so easily. "Thank you!"

A loud bell sounded and everyone started moving in different directions. Hanna took the schedules from both mine and Katies hands.

"Damnit, you guys aren't in my first class, but I'll see you later!" the girl gave us a warm smile and took a couple of books out of her locker, then left for her lesson. Katie turned to me and scowled.

"You're not having the same friends as me here, too, find your own" she dictated then headed towards her own lesson. Bitch.

Classes in this place actually seemed to go quite fast and before I knew it, it was time for Lunch. I headed towards the schools canteen, um, I mean cafeteria, and looked around for Hanna and Katie. I'd take my sisters warning because I usually do listen to her. But, this was a completely different place, and it's time for me to re-invent myself and not be the doormat anymore, who blindly follows the orders of my twin sister. Doing the opposite of what she told me to do is the ultimate way to piss her off. I got a sandwich and moments later, found Hanna, Katie, and another three girls, I approached them and sat on the only empty chair beside a short brunette who was dressed similarly to me in a vintage dress and boots. Facing the brunette was another brunette, wearing a designer blazer. Then next to her was Hanna, who was next to my sister, who was facing a gorgeous, tanned girl with long, dark hair.

"This is Emily" Hanna introduced me.

"Hey" I said shyly, my eyes glued to the dark haired girl that was sitting diagonally to me.

"I'm Aria" the brunette next to me said and extended her arm. Wow, people actually shake hands here? I shook it and smiled. "Facing you is Spencer, you've already met Hanna, and this is also Emily!" Aria went around the table and pointed at everyone.

The buff one is called Emily? What are the odds?

Spencer and Emily both said hey to me and my sister continued the conversation she was having with them before I was there about Bristol and how it was better than London. I kept quiet and ate my sandwich.

"England is so beautiful" Aria piped up. "You're lucky to have been brought up there, although I've only been to London. It'd be awesome to see more cities though"

These girls seemed really nice and everything, but I don't think I'll really be close to them. They all seem so perfect and squeaky clean. I thought about Naomi and how she'd probably hate them, although her and Aria both seem to have travelled a lot so they'd be able to converse about that. I started daydreaming and before I know it, lunch break was over.

"Does anyone have P.E. next?" I asked nervously. Emily nodded her head whilst standing up. "Me" she smiled. Emily hadn't spoken much all lunch and neither had I. She seems even shyer than me.

I said goodbye to the others and me and Emily headed towards the gym. We made small talk about general things like the weather, but because of us both being so shy the conversation didn't flow very well and it was a little awkward. I think maybe it's just because she's what the Americans call a 'hottie' and I'm nervous talking to her. Me and Aria had discussed clothes for a bit at lunch, she dresses a bit like me. Spencer was the academic one and we talked about books for a while, and Hanna was just talkative and easy to get along with. But Emily, other than us both being shy, we don't seem to be very alike. If only we had something in common I could talk to her about.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading the first chapter, I really hope you guys like this. Oh, &amp; am I the only one who thinks Aria &amp; Emily Fitch dress alike?<p> 


End file.
